My Baby You
by Shanana Banana
Summary: Takeru's thoughts on a certain someone, but what wil he do when they could become a reality?
1. As I Look into Your Eyes

Something needs to be up here sooooooooo yeah ok!

My Baby You

Chapter 1- As I Look Into Your Eyes

I never wanted anyone to see this. This book contained my deepest darkest secrets, only one secret to be exact. I told everything to my closets friends, Hikari, Yolei, Yamato, Sora, Taichi, Ken, and even Daisuke. If I'm in dire need to talk to someone I'll turn to Joe, Koushiro, or Iori (Cody plz, I can't stand Iori, well the name.) This secret though was different, I couldn't tell anyone, especially, Taichi. If he found out he would kill me. I would have intruded on his territory. To him this was a very serious matter. Maybe one day they'll know.

She means the world to me. Even though I know she doesn't feel exactly as I do. My life is perfect, knowing that I'm one of her best friends. She trusts me, and I trust her. My life, to most people could seem meaningless. I could have no family, no girlfriend, and no job, but with her in my life as a friend it suddenly is worth millions.

Her deep auburn eyes, her bright smile, everything about her down to her size 7-½ foot, is perfect. Her auburn chin length hair shines in the sun. She is like an angel, sent from the heavens. I know I don't deserve her. There are more people more deserving of her love than me, but I can try... can't I?

I can't imagine life without her. I would have nothing to live for. Sure there's my family, and other friends, my promising future, but without her it's not worthwhile. She keeps me going. When I first decided that I wanted to play basketball, my mother and Yamato, said I wouldn't make it. I was just to short. Hikari told me if I tried I can do what ever I want to, but it was her who helped me. She stretched out with me, worked out our muscles together. She was the one who taught me how to play even though she knew nothing about the game herself.

One day she surprised me. She told me after school to meet her at the park. She taught me how to do jump shots lay ups, dribbling everything I would need to be successful. When I asked her how she knew all this stuff, she said that I was one of her best friends and she wanted to help me out. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. But she didn't stop there.

When I found out that I was moving back to Odaiba, I was scared. Yeah all my friends lived there but so did my dad. I was not on good terms with my father. I felt that it was his fault for our family breaking up. I was always under the impression that he didn't try to make his relationship with my mother work. I talked to Sora. She was the only one that understood what I was going through. No one else had divorced parents. She told me that he probably did try just as hard as your mother did. They just couldn't work it out, but that doesn't mean that he loves you any less. He would do anything for you and I'm sure of it. This made me look at my dad in a new light. I saw that it was just as much his fault as it was my mothers. I love my dad and try to spend as much time with him as I do my mother. Now my father and me have that special father son relationship.

When Daisuke and I got into our biggest fight yet, she told me to talk it out. She said to not resort to violence. If Daisuke wanted to fight me, then I should just walk away. Hikari tried to tell Daisuke to stop being so obsessive over her. But did Hikari ever comfort me; tell me to just keep my cool like she did with Daisuke. No she didn't. Daisuke didn't listen to her though. He was so mad that I couldn't' pick up Hikari and him one day when it was raining. I had basketball practice. I couldn't leave. Hikari wasn't mad it was only Daisuke. I had no one to turn to, Taichi was Hikari's brother he would tell her my thoughts, and Miyako was mine Hikari and Daisuke's best friend I couldn't put her through that. But then she came. She told me it wasn't my fault. I have other commitments. She said to talk it out and that's what I did. She listened to me, taking in every word I said. She thought carefully before giving me her opinion. She told me to talk to Daisuke. I listened to her, and now Daisuke and I are the best of friends.

What did I do to repay her? Nothing. She doesn't know that she means the world to me. I want to tell her but I can't. No one would ever suspect that I liked her. Everyone thought I liked Hikari, and I do but only as a friend. That was the perfect cover up so I didn't deny it.

But how can I show how that she means the world to me? How can I tell her that when I look into her eyes and I see all the reasons why my world is worth a thousand skies? One day I will tell her and make it up to her. I will repay her for all of her love and generosity that she has shown towards me. I will do that if it is the last thing I do. I will tell her that when I look into her eyes I see all the reasons why my world is worth a thousand skies.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well what do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. This one is all thoughts and I think the next couple might be too, but they will turn into normal story with a plot line and etcetera.

Shanana-


	2. You're the Simpliest Love I've Known

Wow, got tons of cool reviews and I had this chapter written and all and I decided to post it up sooner! Umm specifics, lets see just KoumiLoccness- I was so surprised that you reviewed so positively and stuff, it meant soo much considering you really hate Polaroid of perfection. But I am gonna write it again cause I did like it, and I totally repect your opinion! (and if I was rude to you least time this was up a apoligize!)

My Baby You

Chapter 2- You're the Simplest Love I've Known

I started writing in my "Journal" about her again. I couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter what I did. I could be thinking about a board game and somehow tie it to her. I looked down at my writing.

Hey, Can you believe that I managed to fill up a quarter of this book just about her? I don't think I've written about how much I want her to love me? Only about why I want her love and how I don't deserve it.

I've only loved her, no one else. Everyone thinks I'm crushing on Hikari, but that's a cover, how could I love my best friend. But her, if I can't have her I don't want anyone else too. I know it's selfish and all but I don't care. It's just plain and simple. I love her; she's the only one that I will love. I know I won't get over her. But can you blame me. She's awesome; everything about her, her looks and personality are irresistible. I feel like that if she doesn't love me; I have no reason to live. I don't know if I'll go as far as suicide, but I'll probably consider it.

That's really a scary thought since I'm like the always optimistic; looking on the bright side, live life to the fullest kind of guy. Something would have to go really wrong in my life for people to think that I would do that. That's how much she means to me. If she was to go, I don't know what I'd do. Taichi and me, both, wouldn't be able to cope. Together we might do something drastic.

Her love is so true and pure. She never says something that she doesn't mean. Sometimes she tells me that she feels so alone with her father gone and her mother working so much. I tell her that no you'll never be alone if you're ever lonely come over I'll be there.

When will I be able to tell her that you're the simplest love I've known and the purest one I'll own, and that you'll never be alone? I don't think I'll be able to come up with the courage to do so. At times like this I wish I had Taichi's crest of courage, or Mimi's crest of sincerity so I would feel obliged to tell her the truth. Well I guess that's all I have to say about her today.

Takeru

I finished re-reading what I wrote. One day I'll write a poem for her expressing how I feel. She deserves to know, and that way if she thinks that its gross that her "lil Takeru" could like her I won't have to see her face.

But what would I write? Would I just flat out say that I like you or would I drop hints? Should I include the poem I am planning to write or no. Do I write her an e-mail or a letter? Should I sign it anonymously or tell her it's me? I just don't what to do.

But would she want to know. I mean like she wouldn't even consider going out with me so why should I tell her. I can go the rest of my life without telling her and still be happy. We could maintain this relation of pure friendship.

I just wish somehow I could repay her, but what can I do? She has done so much for me already; I'd have to be a slave to make it up to her.

I slowly closed the book and placed it back into hits spot. I turned the lights out to retire for a long nights rest. I'll need all my strength for the basketball game tomorrow. Hey do you think she'll be there tomorrow to cheer me on? Normally she does come to my matches and me to hers.  
Yet again I tied my thoughts to her. You see what I mean. I started out not thinking of her but end it thinking of her. She has this effect on me, that I can't seem to get rid off, but trust me, I don't want to.

Slowly I shut my azure blue eyes and drift off into my own world where I dream only of her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well that's it, hope you guys still like it! Sry it soo short but theres only so much I can say in one chapter (you'll see why) Not much else I can say! In this little authors note , but please review!

Shanana-


	3. Are the Reasons I Could Fly

**My Baby You**

**Chapter 3- Are The Reasons I Could Fly**

No matter what I do I can't hide it. I'm really sick and tired of hiding what I truly feel. I'm getting so stressed out and it's making me sick. I do have good news though... I started on my poem. Well here it goes.

My Baby You

As I look into your eyes

I see all the reasons why  
My world is worth a thousand skies

You're the simplest love I've known  
And the purest I'll own  
No, you'll never be alone

That's all I have. I like it so far. Its like with her I feel so alive like I can do anything, and everything. She makes me want to have everything just right, not doing just enough to slide by. She makes me feel like I have to try my hardest to reach my goals. In the end it will all be worth it. I'll be able to be what I want to be. I won't have to settle for anything less than my best. (This is where it leaves Takeru's thought and is like a normal story form Takeru's pov)

I get up from my desk and get my backpack.

"Might as well start doing home work," I mutter aloud to myself.

I engulf myself into my trig homework. I liked trig... well as much as I can like any math formula. Not even a minute passed before my name was called.

"Takeru! Diners ready" my mother yelled down the hall so I would hear her.

"Yes Okaa-chan" I muttered back, happy to stop my homework, even though technically I didn't even start it. I close my textbook, and get up from my seat. I go down the hallway into the yellow living room. A light blue couch was up against the wall opposite me. Two matching easy chairs sat on angles next to it. The television was in front of the couch. The Kitchen was connected to the living room; the only thing that separated them was a two- foot wall. The table was on the other side of the wall.

I sat down at the table not really paying attention to what my mother was saying. I was busy thinking about her. I was adding in the occasional yup, and mmmmm, so it would seem like I was paying attention.

I felt like a bird when I was with her. She made me feel free to do what ever I want; I wasn't tied down to one thing. I was able to fly because of her, I was able to do what I want and was able to change my mind.

I don't have to wonder why, I'm on this earth, I know its to make her happy and to be the best friend to her I can possibly be. She makes me really want to try and do things, not just get by.

That gave me the next line to my poem. My baby you, are the reasons I can fly. I wanted to write it down before I forgot. I started to shove food into my mouth.

"Hey Takeru take it easy. Try taking human bites," My mother says firmly. "Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Sorry Okaa-chan. I just wanted to go back to my homework" I lied.

"Ok sweetie" My mother smiled at me, actually believing me. I took the next couple of minutes to finish my dinner.

When I finished my meal I ran back into my room. I grabbed my journal, and added onto my poem. So the entire poem so far read,

My Baby You

As I look into your eyes

I see all the reasons why  
My world is worth a thousand skies

You're the simplest love I've known  
And the purest I'll own

No, you'll never be alone

My baby you are the reasons I can fly

And cause of you I don't have to wonder why

Baby you, there's no more just getting by

You're the reason I feel so alive

That took me at least 15 minutes to write. I wanted it to be perfect. I then indulged myself in my homework. That took my mind off of her for a while, but as usual my mind slowly wandered back to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I know that thses chapters are really short but what can I say there will be a lot of them and they should get longer. Well please review!  
Shanana-


End file.
